A current Wi-Fi technology (for example, an IEEE 802.11 standard technology) allows a user to discover an Access Point (AP) and/or other Wi-Fi device(s). Once the devices are discovered, the user connects to an arbitrary AP and communicates with other devices through the connected AP.
The Wi-Fi Direct (for example, a Wi-Fi P2P standard technology) allows the user to connect to an arbitrary Wi-Fi device without a user's request for connection to the AP. The Wi-Fi Direct enables different P2P services (for example, file sharing, media sharing, and the like).
A device desiring to perform Wi-Fi P2P communication needs to form a P2P group with other devices.
In addition, when using the Wi-Fi Direct service, the user desires to use the service at all times, regardless of a particular situation. However, depending on a particular state, some devices may not provide the service.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for forming a P2P group, taking the foregoing problems into account.